


you get me closer to god

by twoorangecookies



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Power Rangers (2017), T@gged (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Sexy Times, penelope park IS trimberly's daughter, rowan and penelope are side characters, rowan fricks IS trimberly's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoorangecookies/pseuds/twoorangecookies
Summary: Kimberly and Trini navigate married life, and the art of keeping the spark alive, with two daughters.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 9
Kudos: 139





	you get me closer to god

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RealistTash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealistTash/gifts).

> So I don't know where this idea came from, but we're here. I know it's a little odd writing something smutty for a birthday gift, but...well, it's what came to me. A very happy birthday to RealistTash, I hope you enjoy what I came up with!
> 
> Work title from Closer by Nine Inch Nails.

_"i should be over all the butterflies but i'm into you, i'm into you_  
_and even baby our worst nights_  
_i'm into you, i'm into you"  
-paramore_

* * *

Once upon a time, there were two girls who loved each other very much and who battled evil aliens in their spare time. These two girls went through it all; awkwardly crushing on their best friend, dating, falling in love, death, rebirth, fights, make ups, college, more fights and more make ups, and one day -- eventually -- marriage. Their marriage had a beautiful start, what with the fact that they hardly ever got dressed. There was sex whenever they could, as often as they could, much like when they’d been teenagers. They loved it. Eventually, as these things do, that calmed down. They still had a _ very _ healthy sex life, but they were at least able to assimilate back into the world. They worked, they found a home and a cat, and they lived happily. Until one day, something felt missing. It seeped into their days and in between them, and neither quite knew what it was. Not until they babysat their friends’ child for a weekend. When that weekend was over they looked at one another and decided; they wanted to have a child. They didn’t want a baby, as both were quite against changing dirty diapers and being spit up on, so they talked about adoption. They started doing their research, and they began putting themselves out there. The problem was, not many people wanted to let two women adopt a child. They fought through it though, and one day they received a call. Two little girls, sisters, were in foster care and they needed a forever home. The two women had to think about it, because they had decided on _ one _ child. Two? That was another matter. They were convinced to meet the girls before making a decision, so they did. And that was all it took. They fell in love. The two women, months later, took home two beautiful little girls. And despite the trials and tribulations, the four managed to live happily ever after. 

Mostly. 

These two women? Their healthy sex life? Well, that went out the window with two small daughters. It wasn’t that they didn’t _ want _ to so much as...they were always interrupted...

  
  


i.

“Trini…_ Trini _. Wake up,” Kim whispered to her wife, shaking her.

Trini rolled over to face Kim and blinked wearily. “What happened? Who’s hurt?”

“No one,” Kim continued to whisper. “I woke up early and realized...it’s quiet.”

“Not with you talkin’. And get your morning breath outta my face.” Trini swatted her wife away.

“Trini. It’s _ quiet _.” Kim leaned closer, raising her brows. She slid a hand under the covers and across Trini’s stomach. Trini quickly got the picture.

“You know those two hellions will be up any minute.”

“Then we’ll be fast.” Kim grinned. And that grin did Trini in. She rolled her eyes playfully and leaned close to Kim. Kim kissed her, and Trini returned it as Kim settled close to her. They kissed slowly, deeply, with all the love for each other in the world, and Kim slid her hand down Trini’s waist and between her legs over her boxers. Trini groaned against Kim’s mouth. It had been a long time since they had touched one another, and Trini realized in an instant how much she needed it.

“Fast,” Trini whispered. Kim moved her hand down the waistband of the boxers and through Trini’s folds. They both groaned. “Please.”

“I’ve got you, baby,” Kim whispered back. She got her fingers nice and soaked before pushing two into her wife, and she kissed Trini harder to suppress Trini’s moan of pleasure.

Kim had just started to pump her fingers when they heard an ear piercing scream. Then a, “_ Mamí _ , _ Mama _!!” Kim’s hand stopped.

“Kimberly Hart, don’t you dare stop,” Trini growled, ready for the pleasure she was promised.

“Babe.” Kim pulled her hand free and wiped it on the sheets just in time for the bedroom door to swing open and slam into the dresser behind it. A girl, all of seven, stood there with tears in her eyes, breathing hard. Kim frowned. “What’s wrong, Ro?”

“Penny hung Bunny from the fan!” Rowan launched herself onto the bed and flung herself against Kim. Kim rubbed her back.

“She did what?” Trini asked.

Rowan looked up at her, a pout on her lips. “She tied a string around his neck and tied the other end to the fan and now he’s going round and round.”

Trini and Kim looked at each other for a moment before a combined, “Penelope!”

The other girl, an exact replica of the one in Kim’s arms, popped into the doorway and crossed her arms. “What?”

“Did you hang Bunny?” Trini asked, her voice serious.

“He wanted to learn how to fly,” Penelope said with a shrug.

“Bunnies don’t fly!” Rowan shouted at her sister.

“Yours does,” Penelope said with a little laugh.

“Pen…” Kim closed her eyes and counted to ten. She opened them again. “How did you even get up there?”

“I have my ways.”

“Your ways are about to earn you time in your room all day,” Trini said.

“But it’s Saturday.”

“Do I look like I care?” Trini asked. She got up to her feet and looked back at the bed. “C’mon Ro, let’s save Bunny.” Rowan jumped off the bed and took Trini’s hand. She stuck her tongue out at her sister.

“Better hope he’s not dead,” Penelope said.

“Mamí!”

“Penelope,” Trini warned.

“What?”

“Come here,” Kim said to Penelope. “Let’s have a little talk.”

Trini led Rowan out of the bedroom as Penelope walked in, and the girls shouldered each other as they passed. Trini shook her head. She glanced over her shoulder as they walked from the room and watched Penelope curl up in Kim’s lap as though she were the sweetest child in the world. Trini snorted to herself. She looked down at Rowan. While Rowan was often the quieter, more sensitive one, she was no picnic all the time either.

Kids. What were they thinking?

ii.

Kim awoke in the middle of the night and tossed and turned as she tried to get back to sleep. It wasn’t working. With a huff she rolled over and looked at her sleeping wife. Trini looked all cute and content curled up beside her. It annoyed Kim. If she couldn’t sleep, why should Trini?

And then something came to her.

With a grin she slid under the covers and down between her wife’s legs. She eased Trini’s boxers down and pushed her thighs apart until she could settle between them. She leaned close and slowly ran her tongue against Trini, sighing at the familiar taste. She did it again before pressing closer and pushing her tongue into the sleeping woman. It was only a moment longer before she heard a sleep-filled soft moan. It made her grin. She swirled her tongue around then pulled it out to flick at Trini’s clit, and she heard a louder moan. Trini still didn’t move, so Kim ran her tongue through her again and softly sucked at her clit. 

“Mmm, princess…” Kim moved her tongue faster and pushed her fingers into Trini. “Kim!” Trini’s body jerked, and Trini’s hands fell to Kim’s head over the blankets. “Oh, _ Kim _,” Trini moaned. “Don’t stop.” So she didn’t. She pumped her fingers and licked at Trini, everything feeling hotter and slicker the longer she went. She could feel Trini’s thighs against her head and Trini’s hips moving against her face, and she loved it. She loved making Trini feel so good. “Baby,” Trini whined. “Baby, baby….” 

Then they heard their bedroom door creak open. Kim froze. 

“Ro?” She heard Trini say. “What’re you doing?”

“I had a nightmare,” the little girl whimpered. Kim quickly slid up the bed and popped her head out from under the covers. Rowan stared at her for a moment, head tilted, then looked at her Mamí. “Can I sleep in here?”

“But you’re a big girl,” Trini told her.

Rowan sniffled and rubbed Bunny’s ear to her eye. “Please, Mamí?” And she sounded so much younger than her nine years.

Kim’s heart broke. “Of course, baby,” she answered for Trini. “Come on.” She moved away from Trini to make a spot for Rowan, and the girl bounced onto the bed and climbed up to sit between them.

“Not like we were busy,” Kim heard Trini mutter, and she shot her wife a look. Trini put her arm around Rowan. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“No,” Rowan said, shaking her head. 

“It might help it go away,” Kim said.

“It was the monster trying to take me away again,” Rowan said in a small voice.

“Oh, honey.” Trini kissed the top of her head. “You know no one’s taking you away. Ever.”

“I know.”

“Just lay down,” Kim said. Rowan did, and her moms lay close to her on either side. “Is Penelope still asleep?”

“Uh huh.”

“Okay, get some sleep,” she told her daughter. She wrapped an arm around Rowan, stretching it to drape across Trini, and Trini did the same to her. They all lay there quietly for awhile, ready to drift off to sleep, when Rowan’s voice sounded again.

“Mamí, why aren’t you wearing any pants?”

iii.

Trini was just out of an early evening shower. She wrapped her towel around herself and went to the sink to wash her face. As she bent over, a gust of cold air washed through the room and strong arms circled her waist from behind. Kim pressed tight to Trini’s back and leaned down to brush aside wet hair and kiss Trini’s neck. 

“Kim! G’off!” Trini tried to shake her wife away.

“Baby…” Kim started, her voice thick, which Trini knew meant one thing. “The girl’s are down at Sophie’s house…”

“I need to start cooking dinner.”

“Dinner can wait,” Kim murmured, her hand finding its way into the towel and up to Trini’s boob. She gave it a squeeze. “Well...eating can’t.” And Trini heard the grin in Kim’s voice.

A slow smile crept onto Trini’s lips. “Dessert first?”

Kim took Trini’s nipple between her thumb and forefinger and pinched it. Trini moaned. “The sweetest,” Kim murmured into Trini’s neck.

Trini spun around in Kim’s arms and wrapped her own around Kim’s neck. “Have I ever told you how romantic you are?” She asked, before kissing her wife. Kim kissed her back and quickly whipped the towel off of her body.

“You’re hot,” Kim replied.

Trini laughed and yelped when Kim lifted her up and placed her on the sink. Trini gripped it to keep from sliding as Kim knelt down and pushed her legs apart. “No foreplay, got it,” Trini said, leaning back.

“Foreplay is for people without kids,” Kim answered. She dove in and ran her tongue against her wife. Trini groaned lowly.

“_ Yessss _.”

Kim got to work, licking and sucking, and working her wife up. Trini gripped the counter tightly, the pleasure coursing through her. They hadn’t had sex since the week before when the girls had stayed with Zack, Tommy, and Andy for a night, and Trini hadn’t even realized how badly she needed it. She let herself relax and feel good. Kim’s fingertips found Trini’s clit, and Trini bit back a cry, used to being as quiet as possible during these times. Then Kim switched it up. She put her lips on Trini’s clit and entered her with two fingers. Trini whined and pushed her hips down to meet her. Her mouth fell open as her wife slammed into her, and soon she could feel that familiar build up. Her orgasm was so close. And then-

“Mamí? Mama?”

“Where’s dinner?”

“Quick,” Trini hissed, knowing by the sound of it that the girls were downstairs. Kim sped up, determined to get her wife off, but they soon heard the unmistakable sound of the twins running up the stairs.

Kim stopped. She looked apologetically at her wife and pulled out of her before standing up and wiping her mouth. “Later,” Kim promised.

“Nooooo,” Trini whined. She was still so worked up, so close. 

“Hurry up.” Kim held up the towel to Trini.

Trini glared and hopped down, wrapping the towel around herself. “You said they were at Sophie’s!”

“I thought they were!”

“Mama?” Rowan walked into the bedroom and peered into the bathroom where her mothers were standing. “We’re hungry,” she stated.

“How about I make dinner while Mamí...takes care of something?” Kim asked, placing a hand to Rowan’s back and leading her back through the bedroom. Penelope was sitting on the bed.

“But last time you made the smoke alarm go off,” Penelope stated. “I like my food to taste good.” At ten, she had only gotten more sassy. They were all living with it.

“Order pizza,” Trini shouted from the bathroom. “Just go.”

“Does Mamí have her period?” Rowan asked.

“No,” Kim said. “She just...needs to relax.”

“Go!” Trini shouted.

“She _ definitely _ has her period,” Penelope said, hopping off the bed and following Kim and Rowan out of the room. The three went downstairs and Kim called in their usual order. When she hung up she turned to the girls to ask them to wash up for dinner, but was interrupted.

“Yes!” Trini shouted from upstairs.

The three looked at each other for a moment before Rowan said, “I think Mamí’s really excited about the pizza.”

Kim looked up at the ceiling, forlorn, and sighed. “Or something.”

iv.

“You’re not doing it right!”

“Just...hold still.”

“Try another angle.”

“Don’t tell me how to do it!”

“Ow! You’re hurting me!”

“It’s almost in!”

“Hurry up!”

“And...got it!” Kim stood up and looked at the bed frame triumphantly. Trini stood from the corner she’d been holding and wiped her hands on her thighs.

“Next time we get them to deliver it assembled.”

“I told you I could do it,” Kim said, offended.

“Three hours ago!”

“Did I do it or not?”

Trini rolled her eyes. “Come on. Let’s put the mattress and box spring on.”

They worked together to put the bed together and put the sheets onto it. Once it was made, Kim fell across it face down. “It’s so soooft,” she cried.

“It better be with what it cost.”

“There is no price on comfort,” Kim argued. She turned onto her back. “Besides. This bed?” She sat up fast, grabbed Trini, and pulled her back onto the bed. “Doesn’t squeak.” She waggled her eyebrows.

“The girls are in their room. Right down the hall.”

“That hasn’t stopped us before.”

“Have I ever told you you’re a hornball?”

“Many times. Now, get naked.” Kim looked up at her wife on top of her.

“Why don’t you _ get _ me naked?” Trini asked, raising a brow.

“That works, too.” Kim sat up and kissed Trini as she slid her hands under her shirt and pushed it up. They parted so Kim could get the top off, then they kissed again. Kim held onto Trini and rolled so that she was on top of her, and she started kissing down Trini’s throat and chest. She kissed the swell of her breasts and moved down.

“You’re...not taking my bra off?” Trini asked in shock.

“No time for World’s Best Tits,” Kim murmured, already at Trini’s waist. She undid her jeans and pushed them down, Trini lifting her hips to help, and Kim shoved them down to Trini’s ankles. She kissed Trini’s hip and worked her way in. When she got to her destination, Kim licked through Trini’s center while holding down her waist. Trini tried to push herself up to meet her wife’s mouth, but Kim didn’t let her. Kim focused on pleasing her wife, and Trini relaxed and focused on the pleasant burn in her stomach.

“Mm, princess, more,” Trini moaned quietly.

“Anything, baby,” Kim whispered. She pressed her fingers into Trini and slowly started to pump them.

“Mom! Mamí! Tell Penny to leave me alone!”

Trini groaned loudly both from the interruption and how good her wife’s fingers felt. “Pen! Leave your sister alone!” She managed to shout.

“I’m not doing anything!”

Trini groaned again as Kim’s tongue found her clit. All thoughts of their daughters was lost on her. She bit her lip and tried pushing her hips up again only to have them forced back down. “_ Rápido _,” she grunted.

Kim lifted her mouth and grinned. “Only cause you sound hot when you say it in Spanish.” Her pumping got faster and she dropped her mouth again, sucking and licking at Trini’s clit.

“Oh, _ Kim _,” Trini moaned. “Don’t stop, princess.”

“Let it go!” They heard echoed down the hall.

“You let it go!”

“It’s mine!”

“No it’s not!”

Kim slowed and lifted her head. 

“No!” Trini hissed. “Finish.” Kim resumed what she had been doing, and Trini felt her orgasm approaching.

“I’m gonna tell!”

“So tell then, tattletail!”

“Maaaaamííííííí!!”

“Sure, call the one that’s gonna get mad at both of us.”

Trini tried to block it out, tried to let herself fall over that cliff of pleasure. But then they heard stomping across the hardwood floors of the hallway. Kim’s head shot up and she jumped to her feet, wiping her mouth with her hand and wiping her hand on her jeans.

“Get up!” Kim hissed at her wife.

Trini lay there and groaned pathetically. “Why is it always me?”

“Mom? Mamí? Are you in there?” Came Rowan’s voice.

Trini sat up quickly and Kim dropped to grab Trini’s jeans and help her yank them up. Trini had just gotten to her feet, and Kim had just gotten the jeans over Trini’s ass, when the door opened. They both looked over at their twelve year old daughter in surprise; Trini’s hands on Kim’s chest, Kim’s hands buttoning Trini’s jeans.

Rowan stared at them blankly for a moment. “...what are you guys doing?”

“Mamí’s a little bloated and needed help getting her pants on,” Kim said quickly.

“Kim!” Trini shoved her and buttoned the jeans herself. “Ro, what’s going on? What’s all the yelling about?”

“Penelope is using my iPad to FaceTime Josie, but I want to finish editing my pictures for class.”

“It’s not your iPad, dummy,” Penelope said, coming up behind her, iPad in her hands.

“Aww, Pen, don’t call her dummy,” they all heard Josie say through the iPad.

Penelope rolled her eyes. “Sorry, Ro.”

“Hi Josie!” Kim called out.

“Hi Mrs. Hart and Mrs. Hart!” Josie called back.

Trini, unsatisfied and irritable, ignored their daughter’s best friend. “Penelope, your iPad was taken away yesterday and you know it. You also know you have no electronics privileges because of that little incident with you stealing Lizzie’s diary and reading it. Now, tell Josie you’ll see her at school tomorrow and give Rowan back her iPad.”

Penelope gasped. “I can’t believe you did that in front of Josie!”

“It’s okay, Penelope. We can talk tomorrow,” Josie said.

Penelope glanced down. “Bye, JoJo,” she said sullenly, before clicking off and handing the device to her sister. “Rat.”

“Bully,” Rowan shot back, taking it in her arms.

“Penelope, go find something to do,” Trini snapped.

“Jeez Ma, who pissed you off?” Penelope asked.

Trini clenched her fists. “Penelope Hart, you have exactly one minute to get out of my sight.”

“Alright,” Kim said. She moved forward and took Penelope by the arm. “Let’s go watch a movie.”

“Ooh can I pick?” Rowan asked.

“No. I’m picking,” Penelope replied shortly.

“_ I’m _ picking,” Kim cut in, before another fight could break out. 

Trini walked away from them into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. It seemed she’d be finishing things herself once again.

v.

“Oh, fuck! Yes! Yes! Ye-” Trini slapped her hand over Kim’s mouth and muffled her as her other hand worked hard and fast between Kim’s legs. She stared down into her wife’s eyes.

“I love you, but you never know how to stay quiet.”

Kim’s eyes drifted shut and her head tilted back, and Trini’s felt Kim’s walls clench her fingers. Kim’s orgasm hit and her cries vibrated Trini’s hand, but could barely be heard. Trini slowed down and soon came to a stop. She lifted her hand from Kim’s mouth and dropped down to kiss her. Kim kissed back deeply and wrapped her arms around Trini’s neck.

“Because…” Kim gasped when they parted. “You’re so good at it. And I don’t have to be quiet, remember? The girls aren’t here.”

Trini pulled her fingers free and slowly sucked them clean, and Kim watched with a widened gaze before pouncing and trapping Trini beneath her. Trini laughed and kept her arms around Kim. “Thank God for Zack and Tommy,” she said.

“Ssh, no talking about friends right now,” Kim replied. She kissed the edge of Trini’s lips and along her jawline.

“Just sayin’,” Trini hummed. “Glad they like takin’ the girls.”

“_ I’m _ about to take _ you _.”

“Then take me.”

“Wanna try something fun?” Kim asked, a grin on her lips.

“With you? Always.”

Kim bit down on the edge of Trini’s jaw with a grin on her lips. “Stay here.” She jumped up and ran to the closet, and Trini lifted her head to stare at her ass as she went.

“Mm, love that sight.”

“I know,” Kim called from the closet. She emerged holding two scarves and climbed back onto the bed, dangling them. She crawled over Trini and started tying one of her wrists up.

“I thought you meant try somethin’ new,” Trini said. “This is like...Tuesday.”

Kim hummed and tugged Trini’s wrist to make sure it was secure, then started tying the other one. “But on Tuesday...I didn’t dance for you.”

“Oh, _ Dios _,” Trini muttered.

Kim secured the other wrist and backed up. “Just have to find the right music…” She got off the bed and hooked up her phone to the speakers, then started shuffling through it. After a bit she grinned and bounced a little. “Got it.” She pressed play and soon ‘Porn Star Dancing’ by My Darkest Days started to come through the speakers, and Trini’s head fell back.

“Oh, _ Dios _,” she repeated. She brought her head back up to watch Kim’s hips start to move to the beat, and her heart started to pound.

Kim started to sway, and when the words started her hand glided up her neck and through the underside of her hair, pushing it into her face. She stepped closer to the bed and did a little drop, swirling her hips more with a look of pure lust on her face. Trini felt like she might die.

“Have I ever mentioned I’m glad I married you?” Trini asked, eyes not leaving Kim’s body. Kim just grinned and kept dancing. Trini licked her lips and tried the scarves, already ready to pounce.

“I don’t think so, tiger,” Kim husked as she got closer to the bed, hips moving.

“You’re so hot.”

Kim moved to the end of the bed, hips still moving and hands in her hair. After a moment she put her hands to the bed and climbed up it, straddling Trini’s legs with her ass in the air. She dropped her head down to kiss Trini’s thigh and moved up slowly. Trini groaned at the torture of it all. 

“Kim,” she moaned. Kim licked a stripe against her pubic bone before biting her hip, and Trini moaned louder. Her hips shot up, and Kim pushed them down.

“Down, girl.”

“Fuck.”

“Not yet.”

Kim brushed her nose up Trini’s stomach before sitting up and raising her hands in the air to move to the music. Trini bit her lip. Kim dropped her hips down, her center pressing to Trini’s for a moment, and Trini moaned louder. Kim lifted her hips and did it again. 

“Oh god, woman.”

Kim let out a giggle and trailed her finger up between Trini’s breasts, up her throat, and along her lips. Trini bit the tip of it and growled softly.

Then the front door slammed.

“Mom? Mamí?” Came Rowan’s voice.

“Oh _ hell _ no,” Trini hissed.

Kim sat up quickly and looked over her shoulder. “What’s she doing home?”

“We’re back!” Penelope followed. “Madeline was like...Exorcist-style sick so Uncle Zack drove us home.”

“Nooooo,” Trini whined.

Kim hopped up and turned the music off. “Stay here, I’ll see what’s up.” And she yanked on her robe and strode to the door.

“Where’m I gonna go?” Trini asked, tugging at the scarves again. “Kim, come on, ignore them.”

“_ Trini _.” Kim shook her head and left the room. Trini dropped her head back and whined.

She waited, and tried to listen to whatever was happening outside the bedroom, but she couldn’t hear anything. She started to get bored fast, and she sighed and stared at the ceiling. She was still helplessly turned on, and who wouldn’t be with Kim dancing and moving like that? It was some time later when Kim came back into the room and shut the door behind herself.

“The girls are in bed,” she told Trini.

“Okay. Come finish what you started.”

Kim gave her a look. “They’re not asleep.”

“Do I look like I care?”

“With what I had planned...you need to be allowed to be loud.”

Trini tugged at the scarves harder. “I’ll be loud next time,” she growled. “Just come over here and fuck me.”

“They’ll know exactly what we’re doing and we’ll scar them for life.”

“Like we haven’t already? _ Kimberly _.”

“Plus, the mood’s gone.” Kim walked around the side of the bed and started to untie Trini’s wrist. 

Trini got free and untied the other, rubbing her wrists as she pouted. “Maybe for you.”

“I’m sorry, baby. I’ll make it up to you.”

“I regret ever having children.”

Kim shed her robe and got on the bed, curling up against her wife. “No you don’t.”

Trini sighed deeply and wrapped her arms around Kim. “No...I don’t,” she agreed.

“I love you.” Kim looked up at Trini adoringly, and Trini couldn't be upset with that face. She smiled down at her.

“I love you, too.”

  
  


vi.

Trini put the basted turkey back in the oven and closed the door. The sounds of kids and adults, and the Thanksgiving Day Parade on TV, were all around her. She turned around and came face to face with a sixteen year old Penelope.

“Is it ready yet?”

“Couple more hours,” Trini said. She wrinkled her nose. “I thought you were a vegetarian now.”

Penelope shrugged a shoulder. “Josie said we’re not anymore.”

Trini rolled her eyes. “And if Josie jumped off a bridge you’d be right behind her,” she muttered under her breath, wondering how her daughter had gotten so whipped over one girl.

“Trini!” Kim called from somewhere in the house. “I need your help in the bathroom!”

“Coming!” She called back. She looked at Penelope. “Go entertain your guest.” She started to walk away and turned back around. “Not in your bedroom.” Then she went to find her wife. She found her in the downstairs bathroom. Kim shut the door quickly behind Trini. “What?”

Kim grinned her impish grin. “You look really hot.”

Trini looked down at her black dress and back up at Kim. “You’ve seen me in this like a million times.”

“I don’t care.” Kim stepped forward and pressed Trini against the back of the door. “I wanna see you out of it now.”

“Kim! Our family and friends are right outside!”

Kim put a hand over Trini’s mouth and leaned in to her ear. “Then I guess you’ll have to be really, really _ quiet _.” Her free hand moved down to Trini’s side to lock the door, and she moved the hand to Trini’s hip before kissing her deeply. Trini had no choice but to kiss her back. When they parted, Kim’s lips hovered before Trini’s. “Know what I’m thankful for?”

“That your wife is so hot?”

“Mm, that…” Kim’s hand moved down between them and pressed between Trini’s legs, and Trini gasped. “And that tonight...the girls will be with my parents.” She reached down and started pulling the bottom of Trini’s dress up. “And I get to watch you ride my strap,” she added thickly.

“Oh god,” Trini gasped. Her head fell back against the door as Kim tugged her panties down.

“Damn, baby,” Kim murmured. “You’re already so wet.”

“You look hot, too.”

Kim hummed and ran her fingers through Trini’s folds. “Did you know that I love getting you off almost as much as the other way around?”

“Kinda...picked up on that over the years,” Trini replied, eyes dropping shut. She sighed and enjoyed the feel of Kim’s lips on her neck, and fingers between her legs. “That feels so good.”

“Good.” Kim pushed her fingers into her. “What about that?”

“Hmm, even b-better.” Trini gripped onto Kim’s shoulders to try and keep herself upright. Kim started to pound into her, and Trini’s mouth dropped open. After a moment, Kim slid down Trini’s body onto her knees and took her clit into her mouth. Trini bit her lip hard to keep her moans in. She knew they were banging against the door, and she only had to hope no one was noticing. Her fingers threaded through Kim’s hair to hold the back of her head and push her closer to herself. Kim was working hard to get Trini off fast, and Trini could tell. She knew she wouldn’t last long. Kim knew exactly how to get her off fast, or get her off long and slow.

Before too long, Trini felt her pleasure building, and she was relishing the release that was coming. Then-

“Mamí!” Rowan shouted. “There’s smoke coming from the oven!” And then the smoke alarm went off with a piercing cry.

“Noooo!” Trini cried. Kim jumped to her feet looking a little panicked, and Trini held her hands over her face, the build up still strong in her body, needing to be let go. “Me...why is it always me?”

“Trin, come on!” Kim said, tugging Trini’s dress down.

Trini whined and pulled her panties back up and situated herself then looked at her wife. “One day, it’ll be you.”

“Oh, it has been me,” Kim dismissed with a wave. “I’ll make it up to you later.”

Trini growled and yanked the door open and stormed into the kitchen. “Who touched my oven?!”

“I think your wife was,” Zack said with a snort, and Trini shot him a glare.

vii.

“Thank you for staying home with me today, baby,” Kim said, all stuffed up.

Trini smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to stroke her wife’s sweaty hair back. “Of course, princess.”

“That soup was so good.”

“Don’t tell me you got sick just for my soup.”

“No...but I would.”

Trini shook her head. “You’re ridiculous. Do you need anything else?”

“Well…” Kim tilted her head and got a look in her eye, and Trini’s mouth dropped open.

“You’re sick!”

“Doesn’t mean I’m dead.”

“I’m not getting sick just so you can get off.”

“We can totally have sex without kissing,” Kim argued. “It’ll be like Pretty Woman.”

“Nope. Not happening.”

“_ Baby _. You know I get horny when I’m sick. And when you make me soup.”

“And any day that ends with a ‘Y’,” Trini added dryly.

Kim’s face fell and she pouted. For real. “You...don’t think I’m sexy?”

Trini gulped. “No, it’s not that. You’re always sexy.” Kim also got needy when she got sick. “I just don’t think we should.”

Kim’s bottom lip quivered. “You think...I’m gross.”

“Noooo.” Trini climbed further on the bed and brushed Kim’s hair back with both hands. “You’re beautiful. You’re always beautiful.”

“Then why don’t you want me?” She sniffled, and Trini sighed.

“I _ do _ want you.” Her hand slid down and pulled the sheets off of Kim’s body. Kim was still pouting.

“Now you’re just saying that.”

“I’m not,” Trini assured her. She climbed further onto the bed and swung a leg over Kim’s hip and sat on her. She pushed her shirt up her body and leaned down to kiss her smooth stomach. Her skin was warm under Trini’s lips. “My poor baby,” she murmured. She shuffled down Kim’s body to her knees and pulled her sweatpants down. “If my wife’s horny, it’s my job to take care of it.”

“Damn right,” Kim muttered, lifting her hips.

Trini smirked and pulled Kim’s underwear down too then glided a hand up her thigh and between her legs to press against Kim. Kim sighed softly. Trini watched her wife’s face and ran her fingers through her. “This what my girl wants?”

“Uh...uh-huh,” Kim murmured with a nod.

“Okay.” Trini continued to get her fingers soaked before pushing two fingers into Kim. Kim gasped. “Sssh.” Trini started moving her fingers in and out, and soon she worked up a speed against Kim. Kim’s head fell back as she let herself feel it. After a moment or two, Trini leaned down and sucked Kim’s clit between her lips. Kim moaned loudly. Trini flicked it with her tongue before running her tongue back and forth over it quickly. Kim started to writhe. Trini slowed and pulled her fingers free, much to Kim’s dismay. 

“Don’t stop,” Kim whined pathetically.

“Just hold on,” Trini said soothingly. She pressed her face closer to her wife and ran her tongue against her once, then twice, then once more. Then she pushed her tongue into her and swirled it around, her nose pressing tight to Kim’s clit. Kim moaned out loudly, her hips rising to meet Trini’s mouth. Trini pushed them down and continued tasting inside of her wife. Her hand came up so her thumb could press and rub on her clit while she worked. 

“God, _ yes baby _, yes...fuck...yes,” Kim cried out. Trini switched it up again, returning her mouth to Kim’s clit and moving her fingers back inside of her. She pumped them fast and hard and looked up at her wife through her lashes. Kim still had her head back, and her mouth dropped open. Trini grinned to herself and continued to work Kim up, and soon it payed off. Kim came hard in Trini’s hold, her cries loud and vulgar. Trini eased her through it and came to a stop. She kissed the insides of Kim’s thighs and removed her fingers.

“Feel better?”

“Oh god, yes,” Kim whined. She made a grabby motion with her hands, and Trini smiled and climbed up to her. Kim wrapped her arms around Trini. “Wanna kiss you.”

“And I still don’t wanna get sick,” Trini said, pulling her face away.

“Meanie.” Kim was back to pouting.

“Me? Who do you think is all worked up now?”

Kim looked at her. “I may be sick, but I can still fuck my wife.”

Trini gave her a look. “You can’t even get out of bed without feeling dizzy.”

“Trin,” Kim objected. “There are ways for this to work without me moving.”

With a frown, Trini tried to think about it. Something came to her. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” Kim poked her. “Besides, I like that position.”

“Yeah...me, too,” Trini agreed. She got up and helped Kim lay down, then she took off her pants and panties and got back on the bed.

“Shirt and bra, too,” Kim instructed. “I wanna watch those titties bounce.”

“Are you twelve?” Trini asked, rolling her eyes. But she took those off, too. “Ready?”

“Oh yeah.” Kim licked her lips as it to prove it.

Shaking her head, Trini climbed over her wife’s head and straddled it, then slowly dropped down to meet Kim’s mouth. Instantly, Kim’s tongue was in her folds, and Trini let out a breath. She gripped onto the headboard and closed her eyes. Kim didn’t waste any more time in pressing her tongue into Trini. Trini grunted and rocked her hips down, and she felt Kim’s tongue go deeper. “Yes,” she whispered. She started to rock harder, and when her clit started to rub on Kim’s nose, Trini hissed. Warmth was spreading through her, and she wanted more. “So good,” she murmured, thighs tightening against Kim’s head. “Oh, baby, that mouth is heaven.” Kim’s tongue was making figure eights inside of her, and she could hardly stand how good it felt.

“MA-AAAAAAAMÍÍÍÍÍÍ,” Penelope’s wail echoed through the house.

“Shit,” Trini grumbled. She started moving her hips faster, wanting a release then and there, but Kim was hitting her ass and pushing her off.

“Trini.”

Trini whined and fell to the bed beside Kim. “Whaaaat?”

“Mamí, I don’t feel good!” Penelope cried out.

“Why isn’t she at school?!” Trini fussed, grabbing her clothes and pulling them on.

“She probably caught what I have, and you know she’s more pathetic than me when she’s sick. And, she’s a total mamí’s girl when she doesn’t feel good.

“I know, I know,” Trini grumbled. She walked for the bedroom door but turned back to look at her beautiful, naked wife. “We’re continuing this later.”

“Yes ma’am,” Kim replied, smirking.

Trini shook her head and walked out of the room to go downstairs. When she got there, a seventeen-year old Penelope was sitting at the bottom of the steps with her head on her arms. “Pen,” Trini said gently.

“I barfed at school,” Penelope said, weakly.

“Aw, baby,” Trini said. She helped Penelope off of the steps and led her up them towards her room. “Maybe you need some sleep.” Penelope nodded and leaned against Trini as they walked. Trini took her into her room and to her bed. She helped her change into pajamas and tucked her in. “How about you take a nap, and I’ll get you some soup?”

“Yes, please.”

Trini nodded and went downstairs. She heated up the soup again and poured a bowl for her daughter, then took it up. Penelope had drifted off, but stirred when Trini came in. Trini quietly set the bowl beside her bed and started to leave, but she didn’t get far.

“Stay with me.”

“I was...gonna go check on Mom.”

“Mom can manage without you, I can’t,” Penelope whined. She held out her arms. “Please, Mamí?” And she batted her big green eyes at Trini, and Trini was stuck. She walked back over to the bed.

“Scoot over.” Penelope did, and Trini sat down beside her, opening her arms. Penelope fell into them and curled up. “Okay, I’m right here,” she whispered. She started to rub Penelope’s back. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Sing to me?”

Trini smiled softly, opened her mouth, and started to sing a gentle lullaby in Spanish to her poor, sick girl.

viii.

“Are you sure you two have everything?” Trini asked, peering into the back seat of Rowan’s car.

“Yes, calm down,” Penelope answered.

Rowan put an arm around Trini and pulled her back. “We have everything. Stop worrying.”

“Are you sure you don’t want us to follow you?” 

“Absolutely,” Penelope said. “It’s _ not _ cool to have your parents take you to college anymore.”

“Especially when one of them will be crying the whole time,” Rowan added.

Kim and Trini looked at each other. “She’s talking about you,” they said to each other.

“You guys really need to calm down,” Penelope told them. “We’ll be back for break before you know it.”

“And you’ll call us?” Kim asked.

“Of course,” Rowan assured.

“I guess,” Penelope said.

Trini frowned. “Drive safe. Follow all the laws. No speeding.”

“As if we want to get to college early,” Penelope snorted.

“Wouldn’t be that bad,” Rowan said under her breath.

Kim held open her arms. “Take care of each other.”

Rowan settled into them first and hugged her tightly. “We always do.”

Trini hugged Penelope. “Do your homework.”

“Yes, Mamí,” Penelope answered with an eye-roll. The girls switched moms.

“And Pen?” Penelope looked over Kim’s shoulder at Trini. “Please remember that there’s more to college than Josie.”

“As long as you tell Ro there’s more to college than experimenting,” Penelope shot back.

“Experi-...I’m not gay!” Rowan insisted. She looked between her sister and her moms who all looked uncertain. “I’m not!”

“Sure. Because anyone with _ our _ face would waste it on a guy,” Penelope muttered.

“I thought you were fluid,” Rowan said.

“I am,” Penelope replied. “Fluid enough to know guys are dumb and Josie’s better.”

“That’s not called fluid, sis, that’s called whipped.”

“At least it’s not ‘I’m living out a lesbian love story with Nicki and calling it BFFs’,” Penelope said, walking around to the passenger side of the car.

Rowan made a face at her over the car. “She _ is _ my best friend.”

“And Josie’s mine, but I still love going do-”

“Nope!” Trini held her hands up. “Don’t want to hear it. Leave.”

“Yeah, save your fighting for where we won’t have to hear it anymore,” Kim added.

“You know you’ll miss it,” Penelope told them.

“Not one bit,” Trini replied.

“But we will miss you,” Kim added.

“A little,” Trini said.

Rowan opened her car door and looked at them. “We all know you can’t wait until we’re gone so you can do it all the time.”

“Us being here never stopped them,” Penelope said before getting into the car.

“True. Kinda gross,” Rowan said, wrinkling her nose. Then she got in the car, too. She started it, and the car started to pull away, both girls reaching their hand out the windows to wave as it pulled away.

Trini and Kim waved after them and watched the car pull down the street. They waited until the girls were out of sight before looking at one another. “Now what?” Kim asked, a little sadly.

“Aw, baby,” Trini wrapped her arms around Kim. “They’ll be back soon.”

“But they’re just babies!” 

“I know.” Trini kissed Kim’s cheek. “Big, grown-ass babies who talk back all the time.”

“But they’re _ my _ big, grown-ass babies who talk back all the time!”

Trini frowned and angled her head to look Kim in the eyes. “Would wild and crazy sex in any room in the house make you feel better?” Kim stared back, brown eyes wide, and nodded with a sniffle. “Okay, come on.” Trini led Kim inside and shut the door, and before Trini could even ask anything, Kim had her pinned against it.

“The house is finally ours after twelve years,” Kim said.

“Yeah, it is,” Trini replied. And Kim kissed her hotly. Trini kissed her back as she leaned back into the door, and Kim pressed her body to her. They kissed for a long time, hands roaming, before Kim picked Trini up in her strong arms. “Ooh,” Trini grinned.

“Shirt off,” Kim instructed.

“Yes, princess,” Trini replied. She leaned back a bit to take her shirt off and toss it aside.

“Bra, too.”

Trini took off her bra and dropped it. Kim leaned in and started kissing her chest as she carried Trini into the living room. She dropped Trini on the couch and quickly shed her own shirt and bra and fell on top of her. Soon, they were both naked, thighs interlocked, thrusting against each other as they kissed. Soft moans filled the quiet house while they worked each other up.

“More,” Trini gasped. “Please, princess, please fuck me.”

“I guess since you said please…” Kim said. She slid her hand between their bodies and ran it against Trini, and Trini nodded. “Like this?” Kim asked, sliding two fingers into her wife. Trini nodded again. Kim beamed and slowly started to fuck her.

“Yes,” Trini moaned. “Just like that.” Her mouth dropped open as Kim’s fingers worked magic inside of her, and all that could be heard was Trini’s soft gasps and the slick sounds of sex.

Until.

“OH MY GOD!”

“GROSS!”

They both froze and looked up in time to see the twins both spin around, hands covering their eyes. “Oh god!” Trini shouted, grabbing the throw blanket and trying to cover up.

Kim didn’t even move her hand free. “What are you two doing here?”

“We forgot something!” Rowan shouted. “You guys are so gross!”

“How did you even get naked that fast?!” Penelope shouted after.

“Have you _ seen _ my wife?” Kim asked, clearly not as bothered as everyone else in the room.

“Kim!” Trini reached down and yanked Kim’s hand free of her body. “Girls, what did you forget?”

“My charger,” Penelope said.

“My stylus,” Rowan said at the same time.

“Well go get them!” Trini cried out, wanting the awkward moment to end.

They didn’t need to be told twice. The girls were off and running up the stairs in an instant. Kim looked down at Trini. 

“Oops?”

“Ooops?” Trini asked. “Get dressed.”

“Why? We’ll just get naked again when they leave.”

Kim had a point. Trini, cheeks hot, pulled the blanket over her head. She soon heard the girls come back down the stairs. They didn’t even come back into the living room.

“We’re going now!” Penelope called out.  
  


“And locking the door!” Rowan followed.

The door slammed shut and they heard the lock fall into place. Kim tugged the blanket from Trini’s face and took one look at her. “Awww, baby,” she chuckled. She leaned down to kiss Trini’s still reddened face. “They were going to full on catch us one day.”

“They should have known better,” Trini grumbled.

“They’re kids, they don’t think about anything but themselves.”

“Get up,” Trini said, pushing Kim slightly. “The mood is lost.”

“Then let me bring it back.” Kim leaned down and kissed Trini’s neck slowly.

“After our daughter’s just walked in on us? Have you no shame?”

“Nope,” Kim said, popping her ‘p’. “None at all.” She ran her lips over Trini’s throat. “Again, have you seen you?”

Trini sighed and tilted her head back. “This feels so wrong.”

“I’ll make it feel right,” Kim promised, returning her hand to between Trini’s legs. She ran her touch against Trini, and Trini sighed.

“You do owe me lots and lots of unfulfilled orgasms.”

“And I’m going to make every one of them up to you now that we have the house to ourselves,” Kim murmured against Trini’s breast. 

Trini gasped at the bite to her nipple and the fingers pressing back into her body. “G-good,” she said. Kim began pumping her fingers again as she kissed and sucked at Trini’s breast. Trini quickly forgot everything else and closed her eyes to enjoy the sensations.

“That’s my girl,” Kim cooed. She circled her thumb tightly against Trini’s clit as her fingers pounded away. “We’re going to get so much kinkier,” she promised. She kissed her way to Trini’s ear. “I might even let you wear the strap-on for once.” 

The promise of that sent hot sparks through Trini’s body, and she pushed up against Kim with a loud moan. Kim chuckled and bit her earlobe. “Harder,” Trini gasped out. Kim obliged. She lifted herself up to watch Trini’s face as she worked, and after awhile she curled her fingers up to find Trini’s g-spot and massage it, and she watched as Trini came against her palm. She brought her wife down slowly and kissed the side of her forehead.

“So beautiful,” she whispered.

“So good,” Trini whispered back.

“We are,” Kim agreed. She kissed along Trini’s jaw, her second favorite place to pepper kisses, and she sighed. “We did good, didn’t we?”

“Hm?”

“With the girls.”

“Yeah, princess...we did good.” Trini stared up at Kim as Kim pulled her hand free, then she leaned up and kissed her deeply. Kim kissed back and both got lost in kissing one another for a moment. When Trini focused again, she flipped them and settled against Kim. She pulled her lips free to kiss down Kim’s chest. She took one of Kim’s nipples into her lips and sucked and nipped at it, and she smiled at the gasp Kim made. “You,” she whispered, as she moved to the other nipple to repeat the process, “are an incredible mom.”

“Oh, baby,” Kim murmured, her hands locking in Trini’s hair. “You are, too.”

Trini kissed down Kim’s body slowly. “Our babies are happy, and smart, and _ so _ loved.”

“Mmm.”

“And you…” Trini settled between Kim’s legs and looked up at her. At the moment of silence, Kim opened her eyes and looked down. “_ You _ are so loved,” Trini said. “I love you, so, _ so _ much.” And she ran a slow tongue against Kim’s folds, humming at the taste.

Kim gasped and tilted her head back, eyes closing again. “I love you, too, baby. Always.”

  
  



End file.
